fandomgirlforever_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Banes
Charlotte Banes History Elizabeth banes was born into a lower class family in new orleans. Elizabeth had an interest in fortune telling and had since a young age, by the time she was 18 she was giving neighbours readings and by the time she was 25 she had expanded her business to the whole of her area. She was well known in her area, but it didn't make her a lot of money. John Roberts, a travelling magizooligist from britain decided to pay her a visit after hearing about her. He knew instantly she was a fake, but he was taken in by her beauty and her ability to tell a convincing story. He extended his visit to spend time with her. She told him about her life and he, despite it being wrong, began to reveal about the wizarding world. Terrified she ran from him refusing to see him again. She found out he had left soon after. Less than a month later she discovered she was pregnant. Her parents cut off all ties with her, and slowly her business began to disapear. Using what savings she had she travelled to london in search of john, not having any idea what else she could do. Unable to find him, she was forced to provide for herself, and the baby that was due only months away but fortune tellers weren't in high demand in london. She struggled with the little money she could make. By the time Charlotte was born she had turned bitter and twisted, she resented her daughter, believing she was the reason for her misfortune. Charlotte struggled through life, with an absent father and a mother who resented her, it was difficult. She showed her first signs of magic at age 8, when she caused an underground tunnel to collapse. It was around the same time that she discovered she had ADHD and Dyslexia. At first she didn't understand it, but over time she accepted it. By the time of her 11th birthday she started at hogwarts. Her mother was furious when she found out about her act of magic, and closed more into herself. She became greedy and over the years even more angry and twisted than before. This turned out to be her downfall, shortly after charlotte's 13th birthday she got into a large amount of debt with some bad people, who, after she couldn't pay them back, killed her. Charlotte was put into foster care, more specifically Lil bundles, She had no idea who her father was so they were unable to contact them, and her mothers parents had passed away so she couldn't return to them. She was alone. It was about then she met Adrian Diangelo, unknown to her he was her half brother. They got along well, and shorlty after she met the others. Now in her 5th year she's excited for the year ahead, although slightly worried about the fact her friends will be leaving her in two years. Her 5th year was an eventful one to say the least. And definitely not in a good way. Adrian just suddenly disappeared one day. And no one knew what happened to him. Rebecca disappeared along with him. The CHBs seemed to be falling to pieces. And then Svetlana got that letter. To go join her mother. On top of all that the private lives of Finlay and Calla came to light when Finlay turned up on the first day battered and bruised from his step mother. To add to all that Finlay was disowned and the first good thing of the whole year happened. He invited them all to come live with him in the house he got as part of being disowned. Things were going well. Charlotte and Adrian got out of the orphanage to stay with them and then Finlay had to go back to Greece. He returned on christmas day battered and bruised again. He thankfully healed and the second good thing of the year happened when they returned to school. Finlay proposed to Calla. But the year wasn't all a good one for Charlotte. Her nightmares got worse. Days would go past where she just wouldnt sleep. And Finlay noticed. After blacking out he tried to get her to tell him and she snapped. Shouted at him which resulted in him having a panic attack. Once he had calmed down she grudgingly told him about her mother and her abusive behavior toward her. He took it better than she had expected. And for that she will always be thankful. Personality She's bubbly and creative and has a special love for animals of any sort, although she has a soft spot for unicorns in particular, She's mature for her age and is known for being comforting to others. She's also known for going against people's suggestions, she doesn't like being told what to do in things that will affect her life in certain ways. However she's easily embarrassed, especially through second hand from someone else. She's incredibly loyal to her friends and treats them like family, because to her, they are the only family she has left. She's also very secretive about her past, not wanting anyone to judge her for it. She hates when people ask about it and has only told a select few in her lifetime. Relationship Family= {|style="width:100%" |align=left|Elizabeth Banes (mother) |align=right|Despite what her mother put her through she can never hate her, that doesn't mean she forgives her for what she did |- |align=left|John Roberts (Father) |align=right|Hate isn't a strong enough word for what she feels for him |- |align=left|Adrian Diangelo: |align=right|They met before she was put into lil bundles, after being forced to study together, although they didn't speak again until they both ended up in lil bundles. It was shortly after that they learnt they were half siblings, and being the only family either of them had left they bonded. He is one of the only people to know about her mother and also happens to be the one that introduced her to the rest of the group |-| Friends= {|style="width:100%" |align=left|Tristan Mitchell-Anderson |align=right|She respects the guy to no end, she can't fault him in anyway, other than for his reckless bravery (or stupidity she can never decide) She see's him as the leader of them, even if the group doesn't technically have a leader |- |align=left|Finlay Cledwyn |align=right|He confuses her, She can't for the life of her figure him out, and that sets her on edge. It's not that she doesn't trust him she just can't decide who he Really is. And she doesn't like that. Despite that she counts him as a friend, although not one of the closest ones she has/font> |- |align=left|Rebecca Ortiz |align=right|She's one of her best friends, she's also another one of the CHBs that Charlotte respects to no end. She's the girl that Charlotte know's will help her get back at anyone that has insulted her. |- |align=left|Levin Rivera |align=right|She'll never admit it but she had a slight crush on him, She'd constantly find herself in awkward situations with him. Lately though it's became less awkward, she considers him to be a close friend |-| Enemies= {|style="width:100%" WIP Category:Current characters Category:DARP